<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Little Troublemaker by RecluseWriter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27251989">A Little Troublemaker</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RecluseWriter/pseuds/RecluseWriter'>RecluseWriter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Walking on a Star Unknown (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Picnics, Play Fighting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:27:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,441</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27251989</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RecluseWriter/pseuds/RecluseWriter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lyla hasn't been acting her rowdy self and Rius becomes curious.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Little Troublemaker</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>     Lyla stopped asking everyone she saw to a sword fight. Rius was glad but concerned at the same time. She worried that her daughter was too rowdy for her age but for her to stop asking so suddenly was strange. Lyla waited by the door for Fukuro to show up. Fukuro had been taking Lyla out during the day since Daios had to search for herbs to be made into spices and Rius had to stay in the shop all day. Both things bored her and she would start causing trouble. Fukuro offered to take her out during the day, which Daios and Rius humbly accepted her offer. And now everyday she would take Lyla out for a few hours. Around the time is when Lyla stopped asking to sword fight. When Fukuro showed up, Rius was going to ask her about it. The door opened and Fukuro peaked inside waving Lyla over. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     "Good morning Fukuro."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     "Good morning Rius. Has Lyla been good?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     "Yes….she's been behaving very well. Have you been doing something with her?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     "I just take her out and let her burn off her energy."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     "Oh ok…." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     Rius felt something was off. Fukuro always seemed to give clear answers, but this one just seemed off. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     "Bye mommy!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     Lyla waved goodbye and rushed out the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     "Goodbye honey!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     The two were out the door going off into the city. Curious was getting somewhat of the better of her. She decided that she would ask Daios's thoughts on the matter once he stopped by. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>___________________________________________</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>     "I did it! Fu, I did it!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     Lyla rushed up to Fukuro holding a Sootici in a net. The Sootici struggled causing the net to swing back and forth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     "Careful. Don't let it escape."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     "Oh yeah!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     Lyla grabbed the physical net part closed which caused the Sootici to struggle more to the point where Lyla was having trouble controlling it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     "Would you like help?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     "No!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     Determined, Lyla decided that laying on the trapped Sootici was the best idea. The Sootici seemed to have given up as it accepted its fate of being crushed by a small child. Fukuro gave a small chuckle as she made her way over to Lyla. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     "Wonderful idea I must say."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     "Thank you!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     In her moment of excitement, Lyla had lifted herself a little bit off the Sootici. The Sootici didn't move and Fukuro had picked up on this fact. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     "That's quite interesting."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     Fukuro kneeled down and gently petted the Sootici and placed her hand in front of its nose. It was indeed breathing, just not trying to escape. Was it trying to trick them to let it go free? Sootici weren't known to do that. Lyla lifted herself off and stared at the Sootici. She released it from the net and stood up. It just laid there. Fukuro picked it up and started to feel around body.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     "Nothing seems broken."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     "Can I hold it?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     "Sure."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     Fukuro handed her the Sootici and Lyla stared down at it before quickly snuggling it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     "It's so fluffy! Can I keep it?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     "We have to ask your parents if you can."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     "Oh ok….."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     "But…..you take it around with you and if your parents don't let you keep it, I can always keep him with me."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     "Really? Yay!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     Lyla started running around in circles still holding the Sootici. A small smile grew on Fukuro face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     "We have to go, Lyla. Remember?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     "Oh yeah! Let's go!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>___________________________________________</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>     It wasn't even a moment he had walked in the door before Rius started asking him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     "Daios, what do you think Fukuro is taking Lyla out to do?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     "Hmm? Aren't they just spending time around the city?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     "That's what she says, but I'm a little suspicious."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     "How come?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     "Lyla hasn't been as rowdy as usual. She has asked to sword fight or anything of the like."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     "I noticed that too. Fukuro is probably just letting her run around a bit. She's responsible." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     "You're right…."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     "I can always go check on them if you want me too."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     "Could you? It's not that I'm worried, I'm just…... curious."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>___________________________________________</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>     In the space around the Starling Base Ruins, the group set up a little picnic of sorts. A blanket was laid out with baskets of goods. Yurika sat on the blanket with Ophelia and Toph. They snacked on biscuits and tea as they watched Corme, Fukuro, and Lyla played sword fighting. Desmond rested against the wall of the base with the Sootici, which Lyla had dubbed Chubfluff, on his lap. Today was a special day. Toph was able to sneak out without alerting the guards and keep them from finding out, claiming he didn't feel well and locked his bedroom door.  Corme decided to take the day off. With a bit of sad eyes and persuasion, Lyla was able to convince Yurika to join them with Desmond present. Though, Yurika and Desmond promised each other that they wouldn't interact unless it was necessary. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     "Unca Toph, come sword fight!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     Lyla had a big smile on her face. A face you couldn't say no to. Toph stood up, picked a stick off the ground and positioned himself in readied stance. Lyla did the same, trying cope her uncle's the best she could. The two circled each other waiting for the other to make a move. Lyla ended up making the first move leading the two to truly start sparing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     "Hey you lot. Come here."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     Fukuro looked toward the source of the voice, which unsurprisingly, was Desmond. Corme went to sit down while Fukuro walked over. Desmond stood up and held out Chubfluff. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     "Can you it?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     "Sure. Do you not like Chubfluff?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     "It's not a bother so yes. I was looking to tear your abilities out for myself."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     "I see. You have a deal then."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     Fukuro took Chubfluff over to the picnic blanket. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     "Yurika, would you mind holding Chubfluff?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     "Sure….."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     She unsurely accepted Chubfluff and rested him into her lap. Yurika gently started to stroke his fur and a small smile grew on her face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     "Thank you for watching him. And thank you for coming to today."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     Yurika looked up and saw a smiling Fukuro. Fukuro then made her way over to Desmond who was waiting. The two started their sparing, being careful of Toph and Lyla. Corme, Ophelia, and Yurika watched the four as the petted Chubfluff, who accepted all their pets happily. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     "Lyla?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     The group all turned to look to see the source of the voice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>___________________________________________</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>     Rius closed up the shop early and decided to go look for her husband and her daughter. Daios didn't show up again after his first visit back to the store. Curiosity and a tad bit of worry drove her to go out looking. She asked people around if they had seen her husband. One told her that he saw him go in the direction of Nuage. Taking the lead, Rius headed in that direction. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     She walked down Longdown Cliff having seen no sign of Daios and Lyla. The further she went, the more she started to hear voices. They were happy and cheerful…...and familiar? Her pace quicken and she rounded the corner by the old Starling Base. There were many unfamiliar faces and some that were. Most notably being Daios, Lyla, and Toph. They were all sitting on the blanket eating together. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     "Hi mommy!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     The group turned to look while Lyla ran up and hugged her leg. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     "Come sit with us mommy."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     "Of course honey."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     Lyla dragged her mom over and had her sit next to Toph and Daios. She sat in her mother's lap to the best of her abilities and grabbed a cookie. After breaking the cookie in half, she fed it to her mom. It was nice. Everyone was sitting like a family getting along. They told stories of their adventures and misadventures; the most recent one being Lyla get spooked by Daios and tossed the stick she was holding which so happened to be very attracted to Desmond's eye. It resulted in Desmond being somewhat temporarily blinded and Lyla saying "I'm sorry Duesmond!" over and over again to the point where some started laughing at her adorable mispronunciation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     It eventually got late, and everyone set off on their own ways. Toph snuck back into the castle, Desmond went somewhere, Yurika went to see Phrodite, Corme went to go hunting, and the rest went home.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>___________________________________________</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>     "Night night honey."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     "Nighty mommy. Nighty daddy."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     Rius and Daios closed the door to Lyla room and went into their own. Lyla was able to keep Chubfluff who was now sleeping in her bed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    "Nighty Chubfluff. Thanks for keeping watch for mommy after daddy showed up."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed!</p>
<p>Fun Fact: I only call Desmond Duesmond and I don't know why.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>